La Otra Cara de la Moneda
by angelicamacias
Summary: muchos de nuestros amigos no muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos. temores, inseguridades les impide hacerlo. ¿tu estarías dispuesto(a) a revelar los tuyos?
1. Chapter 1

_**La Otra Cara de la Moneda**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Todo Hogwarts comentaba la última publicación del profeta, escrito por Rita Skeeter, en donde se daba un nuevo aviso por parte del Ministerio de Magia, ya que el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt había decidido que para limar asperezas causadas por la guerra contra el Sr. Tenebroso, se llevaría a cabo la realización de unos cuantos partidos de Quidditch, en cuanto se dio a conocer la noticia, todo el alumnado en Hogwarts comenzó a hacer alboroto, pues se les permitirá participar a todo aquel jugador que así lo deseara.

En el Gran Comedor, dos alumnos platicaban en una de las mesas adyacente a la entrada — ¿Ya supiste?, ¡habrá un torneo de Quidditch! — decían muy emocionados, pues ellos querían participar en tan mencionado evento, "el problema era que nunca en su vida habían tocado una bludger.

— ¡Es verdad! escuche que será en un mes, también se escucha el rumor que se invitara a otra escuela, según escuche será "Drumstrang"—respondió su compañero de al lado.

—Sí, yo también lo escuche… dicen que lo hacen para festejar la caída de Voldemort. ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Cualquier jugador podrá alistarse en el equipo que nos representa! —comento otro chico de entre el alboroto. Poco a poco se fueron acercando para escuchar la buena nueva

— ¿Quieres decir que Harry podrá participar?—Indico uno de los chicos que se había unido entre la multitud.

Todos en Hogwarts comentaban lo mismo, pero había una persona que no pensaba en el torneo en sí, sino en que volvería a ver a aquel chico que tiempo atrás se escabullo entre el castillo cada vez que lo abordaba.

—Esta vez no dejare que se me escape, será mío. ¡Totalmente mío…!—Se decía Blaise en un breve susurro.

Zabini no quería perder la chispa de sus recuerdos con tanto alborotó, se puso de pie dejando a Flora Carrow en la mesa perteneciente a los Slytherin; con sigilo salió del comedor; eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando llego al patio de la torre del reloj, tomo asiento en el arco principal de la fuente, allí quedo pensativo, absorto de todo lo que lo rodea, sin importar que el aire fresco de la tarde le golpeara el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces Blaise? —El chico no escucho cuando Draco le llamo, seguía pensativo, imaginando a ese bombón suculento que se le había escapado la vez pasada. ¿Cómo lo imaginaba? Bueno… ¿cómo te imaginarias tu a ese papacito de Tolga Safer? ¡Solo imagínate; moreno, cabello negro, ojos color avellana, cuerpo marcadolavadero! ¡Yo, si le doy!, broooom ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Se supone que soy quien narra, volviendo con mi morenazo y para no entrar en detalles, dejemos en paz los pensamientos de Blaise; mientras el soñaba con su avellana, perdón, "mientras él sigue soñando con su chacal" —cuaz —se escucha un ruido seco — ¡Despierta! —Draco le había proporcionado un golpe en la cabeza

—Ay, ay, ay gritaba de dolor — ¿Pero qué rayos? Oye… ¿qué te pasa?Ay, ay, ay, ay ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Si no vas a comprar, no mallugues! —Reclamo a Draco al mismo tiempo que sobaba su cabeza

—No exageres, solo fue un ligero golpe y no en tus nalgas, además, ¡te he estado hablando y has hecho caso omiso!—Dice Draco tomando asiento en la grada más cercana — ¡Perdón, olvide que eres niña, debí pegar con más suavidad! Además no tuve más remedio que interrumpir tus sueños húmedos. Dime, ¿esta vez con quien te acostabas? —Pregunto curioso

Blaise coloco sus posaderas en la grada donde se encontraba sentado Draco, lo vio fijamente, posteriormente respondió a su pregunta —Esta vez soñé con un Griffindor, uff ¡Pero como quisiera dártelas a ti! —Miro con picardía a su mejor amigo quien a pesar de aceptarlo tenía cierto miedo con el contacto cercano. — ¿No te gustaría una noche extrema? Podríamos tocarnos, acariciarnos lentamente, besos por aquí, besos por acá, besos por acullá. —Blaise lo fue colocando poco a poco contra lo que quedaba del pilar de la fuente, le encantaba ver la cara de angustia de Draco.

—Cuaz ¡Carbón! no empieces, ya te he dicho que con migó no cuentes para tus cochinadas. — Draco lo golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez en sus partes nobles. — Vuelve a acosarme de esa forma y te lo estrello.

—Auch —se quejó —¡ese golpe si me dolió!— El golpe aparte de nublarle la vista, lo dejo sin aire, el porrazo había sido contundente —Ya lo sé…—dijo entre cortando la palabra pues aún le dolía su más valioso tesoro.— Tú a quien se lo darías es a la traga libros, que por más que haces, no logras conquistar. ¡Pinche rogón...!

— ¡Hay sí, Hay sí!, Tú muy galán—Draco, Se burlaba imitando los gestos amanerados de su amigo moreno

—Me defiendo, ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Quieres que Granger te haga caso? —Sintió como sus ojos expulsaron una luz maléfica.


	2. CAPITULO II

Capítulo II

— ¿Qué tramas?, ¡Blaise, me das miedo! ¡No quiero saber lo que maquinas en esa terrible cabeza! —Draco le conocía a perfección, siempre se daba cuenta cuando tramaba algo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistar a la castaña, "si o no"?—Pregunto con firmeza orillándolo a elegir solo una de ambas alternativas

— ¡Sí! —Aseguro el rubio — ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes pensado? —Seguía temeroso

— ¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto Theo; quien se acercó y tomo asiento en el suelo frente a sus camaradas.

—No mucho, ¡solo trato de ayudar a este idiota! —El moreno respondió abrazando a Draco.

—Pues si le ayudas… ¡por qué no haces el pecado completo y me ayudas a mí también! —Zabini levantó ambas cejas, no podía creer que fueran tan faltos de ideas para conquistar a una chica. Por otra parte Draco se acercó a Theo palpando su hombro demostrándole su apoyo, pero a la vez le daba el pésame pues no sabía lo que decía.

— ¿No me digas que a ti también te engatuso esa chica? —Zabini pregunto sorprendido

Theo haciendo el que no sabía lo que trataba de insinuar contesto— ¡dependiendo a que chica te refieres!

— ¡Vaya…! ¿Eres o te haces, Nott? Obvio me refiero a "tu Lunita" o debo decir "Tu Lunática". Que desde el día en que se te ocurrió enférmate de varicela, contagiando a Draco, Pansy, por no decir que casi toda la escuela incluyéndome y siendo Lovegood, Potter, Granger, y madame Pomfrey quien cuidara de todos y "siendo Luna tu enfermera particular" y no solo eso, tal parece que no le eres indiferente. En cambio con Draco, no entiendo cómo le pudo interesar la come libros si no le pelaba ni un instante, más que para darle sus medicamentos.

— ¿y tú qué sabes? —Refunfuño Draco — ¡Nunca nadie me había dado de comer en la boca tan tiernamente!—Susurro— ¡nunca tan amablemente! —Dijo con voz fuerte y clara después de captar las palabras ridículas que el mismo estaba diciendo —En verdad no sé cómo me llego a gustar, es una sangre sucia, pero por órdenes del Ministerio tenemos que hacer a un lado nuestro perjuicios, linaje y costumbres ¡Es eso o Azcaban!

— ¡En verdad! ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que le agrado a Lunita?—dijo Nott emocionado, al darse cuenta de su postura, la corrigió y serio le comento a Blaise— Solo déjame aclarar lo que has dicho anteriormente ¡ella no me tiene engatusado! Simplemente… "Me gusta". —Theo acepto su gusto por Lovegood,

—Bueno, dada su situación haremos lo siguiente; este fin de semana iremos de antro Zacharias y su servidor, las chicas siempre se han preguntado a qué lugar vamos, así que en caso de que pregunten ¡las invitaremos! —Draco y Theo eran los únicos que sabían de la preferencia sexual de Zbini, nunca se han metido con nadie de la escuela aceptó con su segundo frente Su free

— ¿Qué? ¿Las invitaras a ese lugar? —Draco protesto al instante, pues él siempre había dicho que en su vida entraría a un lugar de esos. —Oye, ¡si esta es tu ayuda, mejor no lo hagas! —No cabía en la cabeza de Draco semejante locura.

— ¿Tu lo que quieres es alejarlas? ¡La verdad no entiendo! ¿Cómo lograras ayudarnos si las envías al matadero? ¿Te imaginas a esas chicas acosándolas?—Pregunto Theo. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea

—Dejen que termine, esto es solo el comienzo, se supone que ustedes irán con ellas. Y no dejaran que ninguna chica se les acerque, "¡Ustedes las protegerán!"

— ¡A si…! glub—Theo paso saliva — ¿y quién cuidara de nosotros?—los gestos de ambos chisco eran de risa, el solo pensar que al entrar a ese lugar se verían acosados por esos chicos homosexuales, no por estar en contra de ellos, al contrario apoyaban a su amigo, pero el solo imaginar que uno de ellos les tocara les daban terribles sacudidas.

— ¡Verdaderamente son unos "cobardes"! Será mejor que vallamos al comedor y nos olvidemos de mi intentó por ayudarles. —Zabini camino delante de ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarían.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Al entrar al comedor Zabini choco con Neville, con quien extrañamente la noche anterior fue partícipe de uno de sus sueños húmedos, sus libros cayeron al piso, lo que se ofreció a ayudarle sin dudar, sin darse cuenta Blaise mantenía fija su mirada, haciendo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso. Pero en cambio, en la mente de Zabini se formaba una imagen — Él es algo tímido, su fisonomía ha cambiado para bien después del quinto grado, se está convirtiendo en un papacito ¡Disculpa, no me di cuenta que venias!

—En ese caso fue culpa de ambos, yo tampoco te vi. —Dijo Neville; su mirada impactó con mayor fuerza al moreno haciendo que rosaran sus manos al recibir los libros. Lo que estremeció a ambos chicos.

—Vamos chicos, están obstruyendo el paso… —Dijo Hermione ayudando a recoger uno de los libros que quedo a espaldas de Neville.

Ese día fue extrañó, desde ese momento ninguno de los chicos pudo apartar la vista el uno del otro — nunca lo hubiera imaginado; Su estatura, su espalda, sus enormes manos, su rostro que comenzaba a verse maduro aglglgl —Pensaba para sí mismo, su entrepierna comenzaba a abultarse, disimuladamente bajó su mano para dar un ligero masaje pues Neville le estaba provocando una erección.

— ¡Hola Blaise! —Saludo Zac tocando despistadamente su miembro

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué rico! —Smith había llegado a excitarlo más, haciendo que Blaise se doblegara ante la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Este sí que es un plátano Tabasco! —Zac no podía contener sus ganas, pero empezaban a ser rodeados por sus compañeros de casa.

— ¡Vamos, deja me en paz! "No quiero explotar como champaña—Declaro Zabini imitando agitar una botella con su puño, pues su amigo sexual comprendía de lo que hablaba

— ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! Dime… ¿quién ha sido el culpable de tan maravillosa escena? ¡Hay Dios! ¡Ya me dieron ganas! ¡Se me está haciendo agua la canoa! ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí y lo aprovechamos? ¡Me estoy calentando!

— ¡Estúpida…! — Dijo Zabini en voz baja — ¡Quiero saber algo y quiero que tú lo investigues! —Zac no podía contener su verdadera cara ante su negro de fuego, era el único momento en el que podía soltar su lengua de cotorra, su afeminada voz siempre se escapaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber o mejor dicho que investigue?— sin darse cuenta se le escapaban sus movimientos amanerados, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, lo hacían en forma de broma.

— ¡Quiero saber si Neville Longbottom, es realmente heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual! quiero saber realmente de qué pie cojea. ¡Te espero esta noche en los baños…quiero desquitar lo que no puedo hacer en este momento! —Al despedirse de Zac, Blaise se dio cuenta que Neville le seguía observando, lo que hizo que su erección lastimara, le excitaba la sola idea de saber que era uno de los suyos.

— ¡Ay!— Grito para sí mismo— Me tocara una buena noche, así como lo veo, mmm ¡que rico! —Dijo haciendo viscos, pues se imaginaba la noche que tendría con su gran amigo y cómplice de noches de esparcimiento.

Zacharias no se quedaría con esa espinita así que corrió a alcanzar a Zabini que iba directo a su lugar en el la mesa de los Slytherin, junto a Draco— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — Lo tomo del antebrazo — ¿Qué te hace pensar que Neville es homosexual?—Pregunto Smith

— ¡Hace unos momentos chocamos, cayeron sus libros por accidente, rosamos con las manos… la sensación que tuve fue rara, y sé que el también sintió lo mismo que yo… la forma en la que… —Zabini prefirió reservar su último comentario. — ¡Has lo que te acabo de pedir! después hablamos… —fue lo último que dijo y se marchó, posteriormente, ya en la mesa Slytherin tomo asiento junto a sus amigos de casa.

O*o*O

Definitivamente Neville no le quitaba la vista de encima a Blaise, pero no precisamente por haber despertado su lado gay, sino porque en su cabeza se formulaban no preguntas ni dudas, si no miedos, miedos que siempre le habían causado problemas desde su niñez.

—Neville, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto Hermione

— ¡Sí! Todo bien ¿Por qué? —Contesto Longbottom

— ¡No sé! Te siento distraído, ¡como si estuvieras en otro mundo! —dijo Hermione haciendo una de sus típicas muecas

—No pasa nada, solo estoy pensando en que libro buscar información sobre una planta, eso es todo. —Comento el chico

—De acuerdo, aunque no estoy muy convencida de lo que dices; Neville, ¡aquí estaré cuando estés listo para platicar de tu problema! —Dijo la castaña, sabía que tarde o temprano Longbottom confiaría en ella en caso de tener algún problema.

Después de terminar sus alimentos Neville se despidió de sus amigos, diciendo que debía ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que ya antes le menciono a Hermione. Al llegar comenzó a buscar e entre los estantes, tomando cualquier libro, el solo pretendía ocultar su preocupación, o mejor dicho su inquietud.

Trataba de concentrase en los libros pero todo fue inútil, la imagen de Blaise se lo impedía. Agitaba la cabeza una y otra vez tratando que esa imagen se esfumara, cada vez le resultaba difícil poner atención en lo que buscaba hasta que se dio por vencido;

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo clavado en mis pensamientos su mira, su rostro?—Dijo tomando su cabeza y agitándose como aquel loco que escucha voces dentro de su mente — ¡no quiero aceptar lo que desde hace años he tratado de ocultar por miedo al rechazó. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —constantemente repetía esa frase.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Se siente bien? —Pregunto una voz, frente a él se encontraba la directora y profesora McGonagall, como siempre vistiendo su atuendo en color negro y con sus manos entrelazadas esperando a que el chico le respondiera

Por otra parte, Neville se ajustaba un poco tratando de no llamar más su atención, no quería que la profesora descubriera la situación confusa a la que se enfrentaba en ese momento.

—Todo bien directora McGonagall, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada, ya se me pasara, gracias por preguntar. —después de contestar, tomo los libros que ya había estado revisando y se marchó del lugar.

—Sera mejor que pase por la enfermería señor… — Neville no dejo que la profesora terminara

—Después lo hare, gracias por preocuparse… —Después de estas palabras salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Neville vagaba por uno de los pasillos cércanos al huerto de Hagrid, ya hace varios minutos sentía la presencia de alguien más. Alguien lo observaba desde que salió de la Biblioteca.

Así pasaron varios días, con un Longbottom fuera de la realidad, con unos amigos preocupados por su reciente actitud, y un par de chicos observándole.


End file.
